


Exorcising the Beast

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Community: bill_ficathon, M/M, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill seeks out Remus' assistance when the werewolf curse begins to manifest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exorcising the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basserandstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basserandstuff/gifts).



> Written Feb 2013 for the Billficathon and basserandstuff. I hope you enjoy the fic and my interpretation of werewolf habits, dear recipient. Thanks to my betas, angela_snape and wwmrsweasleydo for the assistance.

With a snarl, Bill flung the book across the room. The splat of sound was satisfying where the distraction of the novel hadn't been. More and more often he felt restless and angry. The prediction that he wouldn't have any wolfish characteristics beyond the craving for rarer meat had proved wrong. The first full moon after his attack had him roaming the house; the urge to break and run through the orchard behind the house had unnerved both Fleur and his mother.

He'd snapped at both of them and actually shouted at Fred and George when they tried to tease him out of the mood. He started taking a daily Calming Draft the week before the full moon. The night the moon crested the horizon fat and yellow, he drank one each hour for three hours in a row until Fleur had taken them away from him. He had hoped to drug himself into a stupor but apparently potions affected him differently now.

The next month, he'd locked himself in his and Charlie's old room. As soon as the sun had set, he'd had to block the window to cover the moonlight from shining in as it made his skin crawl. The desire to strip down and run outside once again overtook him and he'd growled at anyone who spoke to him through the door. Ginny shrieked when he snarled at her as she had shoved a Calming Draught under the door.

That combined with a Draught of Peace helped for a while but it wasn't long until the wrath and crawling sensations had returned. He tore through his night clothes that night trying to ease the sensations and shredded the blankets in frustration.

As the third month approached, Bill tried to send everyone away. Molly and Fleur put up a fight and his rage at them boiled under the surface. Hating the way his life was spiralling out of control, he had no choice but to see if surrendering would help. On edge, he paced inside the house waiting. Sensing the moment, he opened the back door and stepped out, huffing and breathing in the cooler night air. 

Fleur grabbed him but he broke away and gave into the impulses, running for the orchard the moment the moon crested the horizon. He stopped in a ray of silvery light, tipped his head back and howled. The sound was filled with frustration and pain, confusion and desire. He spent the entire night outside roaming the woods and acreage of his childhood home.

The next morning, Fleur was gone, his mother was in tears and his siblings eyed him with a wariness that nearly sent him into a new type of frenzy. Bill decided he'd had enough of trying to guess which symptoms would manifest next or if he'd be sprouting fur after all. Only one other person he knew, and could trust, could help him make sense of his condition.

Downing a Draught of Peace, Bill sent a missive to Remus Lupin. The potion seemed to help on the off days of the moon cycle and he no longer had faith in himself to go without.

It was almost dark before Lupin answered Bill's Owl. Though still recovering from his transformation, Lupin agreed to see Bill. With a pinch of powder, Bill watched the flames turn green and stepped through.

Lupin was waiting on him and Bill took the offered hand as he cleared the small grate guarding the hearth from popping embers of fire.

The moment Bill's fingers wrapped around Lupin's it felt as if an electric shock charged his entire being. Lupin stared at him and Bill noticed his eyes. The green colour had deepened as if the moon's call had summoned the forest into his very soul.

Bill swallowed and Lupin jerked his hand away, giving him a small smile and gesturing him toward the kitchen. "Welcome, Bill."

"Thanks, Lupin."

"Remus, please, since we are about to discuss some very personal matters."

Bill eyed Remus then nodded. Not waiting or wanting to work up to it, he asked the question foremost on his mind. "Did you know this could happen?"

Remus flinched and Bill immediately regretted the forcefulness of his inquiry. He watched Remus settle at the small kitchen table and joined him. Pulling another Draught of Peace from his pocket, Bill downed the potion and grimaced. "I'm sorry."

Remus shook his head and offered Bill a teacup, filling it when he nodded. 

"What are you taking?"

Remus' voice was soft and he continued before Bill had a chance to answer.

"Calming Draught or Draught of Peace work for a time but you will begin to metabolize it faster and faster. Be extremely careful of addiction as it is a very real possibility."

Bill nodded. "I—"

Remus talked over him, though. "As for your condition, no, I had no idea. It is rare for someone to survive an attack by a werewolf be they human or in animal form." He looked at Bill again and the same jolt went through him. Bill forced himself to look away.

"I don't spend much time around civilized witches or wizards," Remus spoke as if the strange energy between them hadn't ever occurred. "Especially near this lunar time. Greyback isn't one to keep up appearances or customs unless they are violent."

The soft snort brought Bill's attention back to Remus and he couldn't help it. He just stared at Remus. His eyes were focused on Bill but darted away as if trying to unsee the results of Bill's attack. Bill met his gaze, watching as Remus' eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed. Bill glanced over Remus' shoulder waiting for the sensation prickling across his body to ease before he took in Remus' own marks.

Remus' scars, red lines criss-crossing his face and arms made Bill shudder and he rubbed his hand over his arm. The previous night he'd clawed at his skin trying to rid himself of the sensation just under it. The itch returned and Bill was almost certain Remus studied him so intently on purpose.

"How bad is it?"

The question was a soft-spoken demand and while he felt the urge to snap at Remus for the intrusion, he had come to Remus. He'd begged for help because nothing in his past or his career had prepared him for this curse he couldn't break.

Bill swallowed. "Getting worse with each consecutive month. The nights of the full moon itself have been the worst, but I've been more and more aggressive earlier in the month."

Remus nodded. "What else?"

Bill sighed, bowing his head slightly as. "Fleur is gone," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Bill."

Bill started and looked at Remus again. "Will I..."

Remus shrugged his shoulders and Bill waited, studying Remus again. His face was haggard and lined, even more than the last time Bill had seen him. His hair was in disarray and almost completely shot through with grey. Scars from previous transformations showed through the thick stubble on his jaw. He knew his own marks still felt livid, even though the skin was no longer ragged and raw.

Bill couldn't help it any longer; he had to see. Reaching out, he brushed a finger of a pale cicatrix across one cheekbone. It felt the same, smooth and yet, like a live wire ran just beneath the surface. He shuddered. Every time one of his siblings or Fleur had sought out contact, it had nearly driven him mad. This was different though, and while he had an idea what it meant, he would wait to see what happened.

Remus froze as Bill's fingers grazed over his skin. Electricity seemed to run between them. Remus' eyes drifted shut and Bill continued to run his hand over Remus' face, wondering just how Remus was going to respond.

"What else do you want to know?"

The quiet tone in Remus' voice made him pause, even as the thought to continuing forcing this on Remus compelled him to leave his hand pressed to Remus' face. He focused on the pitch. The sound was husky and deep, more than the gravelly sound it normally had at other times of the month. Distracted by the resonance, he wondered if maybe his own voice and throat would be damaged as well, since he'd howled several times last night. 

"Would Wolfsbane Potion help?"

Remus opened his eyes and looked right at Bill. The green irises were flecked with gold, now, his pupils round and blown wide in the direct centre of the green. The black spot contracted then widened when Remus snarled. "You want to poison yourself?"

Bill narrowed his eyes and removed his hand from Remus' face. "If it helps, yes. If it works more than the other potions you informed me that I would become addicted to, then definitely."

Remus grabbed Bill's hand and held it tightly. "You have no other symptoms? No furry little problems?"

"Anger, the need to run," Bill gasped as Remus' grip tightened and his hand was tugged toward Remus again. "No fur. My skin crawls and I want to claw it off but nothing happens. I howled instead."

Remus gave a bitter laugh at that and his breath puffed against Bill's palm. Bill froze as Remus' tongue slathered over his hand. His lips formed the words that imprinted on Bill's hand. "Aggressiveness toward others?"

Bill hummed unable to look away. "Does it change your orientation as well as the rest of you?"

Remus hummed. "I don't think so. It's more of a need or want that is being satisfied."

Bill pulled a face. "A creature of id. I am reduced to nothing more than animalistic behaviour."

Remus dropped Bill's hand. "You are still human the other days of the month. There is no call to lower yourself to Greyback's level because he has bestowed this horror upon you."

Bill tore his gaze from Remus, angry at this reprimand. He'd known the curse would change him but he had never expected anything like this. Nothing Madam Pomfrey had told him still applied.

"No matter what happens, this is your life now. Nothing is going to change it. I think Molly would be rather disappointed to find you had given up and became an addict, or rather dead because you couldn't come to terms with your situation."

"As if you are faring any better? Giving Tonks the run around. What does she think of your werewolf traits?" Bill snapped, giving in to the anger, and scooted away from the table. He strode toward the fireplace, tossing back one more barb over his shoulder.

"Good luck with that, Lupin. Thanks for nothing," he snarled then howled as his hair was pulled.

Remus' fingers were tangled in the queue of hair he'd tied back this morning and he grabbed at the spidery fingers. "Bloody hell! Let me go!"

The growl that answered him made Bill shiver and he realized Remus was right at his back, still holding tight to his hair. He tugged it again and Bill roared in response. He reached back to grab Remus only to be outmanoeuvred and his arm twisted painfully behind him.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Remus demanded, shaking him roughly.

Though shorter in stature, Remus was strong and Bill wriggled in his grasp, rage fuelling his efforts. He was well and truly wrangled though. Remus shook him once again and tightened his fist in Bill's hair. He shouted, an incoherent sound more noise than actual words.

"If you think I'll let you go back to your family in this state you have certainly gone mad. No wizard in their right mind would act like this," Remus hissed across Bill's ear. "You will make an effort to bring yourself to control or I will force you to do so."

Bill struggled even more at that and felt several hairs pull loose in Remus' fingers. Inexorably, even through the red haze of his rage, Remus forced him down. His knees hit the floor with a hard thud and his head bowed as Remus' fingers gripped his head. 

Remus' body pressed up against his, his back moulded to Remus' front. Hot breaths skittered over his nape, Remus' weight on him anchored him and the static charge that had whipped between them before, burst through his body and this time, Bill surrendered completely to it.

As if a switch had been flipped, Bill felt his body relax and the awful tension gave way to tranquillity. 

Remus' hands kept their hold even as the fight left him and Bill could hear Remus panting. He closed his eyes and just breathed. Even as Remus held him in place, Bill could feel the tension draining further away. Adrenaline had forced the potion through his system faster but this calm wasn't false or medicinally induced. It didn't necessarily feel right but it wasn't exactly wrong either.

Remus' voice whispered in his ear. "I might act like a simple man; however, I have been doing this for more years than you've been alive. Nothing I've been doing this past year can tempt me to be that animal you described, but no _omega_ is going to treat me or anyone else with such a lack of respect."

With Remus' words, clarity filtered in and Bill understood now what Remus had been trying to tell him about need. The simple determination to remain human, to exorcise the beast within was an ongoing process.

"Thank you," Bill murmured and sighed when his hair was released. He kept his head bowed as Remus climbed off his back.

Slowly standing, Bill turned and looked at Remus. Once again, his eyes were that wild green that only seemed to exist deep within the forest. His grey hair was even more disorderly but there was a genuine smile on his face. 

Bill sighed and returned the grin.

Remus' hand shot out and gripped his throat. He pressed Bill back against the wall, holding him tightly and leaning up against him. Bill gasped but went limp in the hold. "Finish it, cub."

"I'm sorry I was rude," Bill whispered then sucked in another breath as he felt Remus' other hand insinuate a place between the two of them. His fist squeezed Bill's cock through his denims and Bill whinged. The pressure was hard at both his throat and his dick but he gave into Remus.

"We all need a checks and balance system in place, none more so than those with our affliction," Remus began and his fingers released him, palpitating Bill's prick as he spoke.

Bill closed his eyes and nodded, canting his hips into Remus' hand. He felt Remus' mouth move against his throat and leaned his head back as best as he could. "Please," he wheezed.

"You need control and I am willing to provide that," Remus answered and licked Bill's skin.

Bill yelped at the sensation but nodded and Remus' hand sped up. Even through his jeans, he felt the heat and friction, knowing that he couldn't help but to come like a teenager.

"Shush," Remus soothed him then tilted his head down and pressed a soft kiss to Bill's mouth. Bill groaned and let Remus soothe him down from the sensations. Remus' fingers eased away from his throat and slowly, carefully, traced Bill's cheek. Each finger splayed across the rows of slashes and Bill knew that the touch was a caress he'd never thought he would have asked for before. 

Remus pulled away and it took every ounce of his control not to follow. He opened his eyes and looked at Remus. The wildness was gone, the green eyes sedate and serene as they had always been before when Bill looked at him.

"Thank you, again."

Remus smiled at him and Bill rested his head against Remus'.


End file.
